Keku, the Prince of Chaos
by Fundindar
Summary: 423 former players of Sword Art Online have been imprisoned on the Alfheim Online severs. Over two months, the company has succeeded in creating emotion control technology, but Kazuto has still not woken up... So what will happen when they turn the technology on Kazuto? A different take on the 'Asuna Saves Kazuto' plot. Asuto, but very little fluff planned. OP Kirito.
1. Origin

**Keku, the Prince of Chaos**

**Ch1: Origin**

**Here I am, writing the Author's Note for another SAO fanfiction. I would like to say that I have been working on my other stories, but in truth, the only one I have really done is a bit on the Black-Clad Integrity Knight. Sorry, Internet.**

* * *

><p><em>"I'm sorry, I died as well." Kazuto smiled as he said the terminal words.<em>

_"Why are you sorry, we are going to be together forever, because we are going to die together."_

These were the last words I had exchanged with Kiri-Kazuto-kun, before the world of Aincrad had been completely destroyed.

* * *

><p><strong>Asuna POV<strong>

As I opened my eyes, I was assaulted by a bright fluorescent light above my head. The stark artificial light was like nothing I had seen in over two years, and I squinted as I stared up at it. I looked left, and saw a digital clock which was displaying the time.

_10:58... 10:58! Aincrad didn't have a 10:58!_ The memories all flooded into my head at once.

"Ki... Kir... Kirito..." My voice sounded dry and hoarse, as if I hadn't used it in years... Was I... Was I back in the real world?

My eyes shot open again and my arms flew to my head, only for me to cry out in pain. My muscles were underdeveloped and underused. I fell back to the bed and stare at my hand, tears sprinkling my eyes. The hand that is in front of my face is sickly thin and as white as a sheet.

An alarm blares in the distance, but I disregard it in favour of continuing to stare at my withered extremities.

* * *

><p><strong>Time Jump: Roughly two months, after Asuna and her friends' rehabilitation. <strong>

**Kazuto has still not woken up.**

* * *

><p><strong>Kazuto Focus<strong>

Kazuto opened his eyes. This alone surprised him, as the last thing he could remember was getting stabbed by Akihiko, and then talking to Asuna on the edge of the world, watching Aincrad destroy itself. But that was not the main reason. He had discovered that he was chained to the ground, and appeared to be looking up to the top of a colossal bird cage, which he was currently in. However, said bird cage was sitting in a branch of an even bigger, massive tree, and Kazuto could see the branches winding up though the air.

"Asu... Asuna." A single tear slid down Kazuto's cheek, as the legendary warrior continued to stare up at the interlocking bars that made up his prison. He heard footsteps approaching, and a almost silent scraping. The footsteps drew closer as the gate slid closed once again.

"So, this is the legendary Black Swordsman, Kirito: Top level clearer, warrior, _husband_, but most importantly, the defeater of Kayaba Akihiko, and the defeater of Aincrad."

"What do you want."

The mysterious man who Kazuto _still couldn't see_ let out a soft laugh.

"Does it matter? Do you really need to know?" Kazuto strained his neck to try and look at the source of the voice, but the angle was slightly to high. He strained against his restraints. This time the man laughed loudly and freely. Kazuto heard a clicking sound and the cold cuffs split in half, freeing Kazuto. "Rise, Keku." **(I)** Kazuto sprung to his feet.

"What did you call m-..." Kazuto abruptly cut off after seeing the man. He was wearing a regal green cloak and had long blond hair. A small golden crown was perched on his head. However what surprised him was that he had long, pointy ears and pale green opaque wings hovering behind him. As Kazuto watched the green wings faded away and disappeared. He realised his mouth was open in astonishment and he closed it quickly.

"Keku, you are under my control." Kazuto was shaking his head with his eyes closed.

"No... No why the hell do you keep calling me that?" Suddenly his eyes snapped open, and he put his thumb and fore-finger together, swiping in a downwards motion. Nothing happened.

"Kekekeke. I am Faerie King Oberon in this world, literally the king, god and ruler of Alfheim, the faerie realm." He looked at Kazuto in the eye. "And you are Keku, the Egyptian personification of darkness, and my hostage. Or in the real world, Kirigaya Kazuto." Oberon nodded at Kazuto's thumb and fore finger, still pressed together in front of him. "As you may have noticed, you are not able to access the menu, but I can assure you, that everyone else can; I have simply locked your account."

Kirito was speechless. He was stuck, and judging by Oberon's words, in _another VRMMO._

"I... Wh... How... WHY‽"

Oberon again chuckled at Kazuto's spluttering.

"As the head of the Virtual Division, I am in charge of the research into Virtual Reality and its potential as well. For the past two months, we have been subjugating the remaining 423 comatose former players of SAO to special signals to their brains, with amazing results!" He let out a maniacal laugh, bordering on the edge of crazy. "We have successfully developed a method of altering human emotion, complete control of the human soul!" The words echoed in Kazuto's head.

_Altering human emotion... Control over the soul!?_

"Which is why Keku, that I have woken you today. With our tests finally finished, and a almost foolproof method of emotion editing, the final boss of this game is finally ready to be incarnate! Behold! The final boss of Alfheim Online! Keku, the Prince of Chaos!"

Kazuto went cold.

* * *

><p><strong>Suguha Focus<strong>

Suguha had been shaken by the comatose Kazuto, and had spent every other day visiting him in the hospital. She often spent these visits with Yuuki Asuna, according to her, Kazuto's lover in-game. In the Death Game... She was shaken from her thoughts at the sound of the door opening. A nurse walked in, who she had come to know as Nurse Aki. She had mousy blond hair and had a nice figure. She was reasonably pretty and had a feisty demeanour. However she always restrained herself while in the room with Kazuto, keeping her voice near a whisper.

"Asuna-chan, Suguha-chan, visiting hours are almost over. It is time to wrap-up." whispered the nurse. She smiled at the cute scene of Asuna holding Kazuto's hand and Suguha sitting across from her. Both girls nodded and looked back at Kazuto one last time. They both stood and walked from the room.

After riding her bike home and having a subdued dinner with her mum, Suguha sat down at her computer, breathing a sigh. She stared at her blank computer screen. Suddenly, it lit-up, a email notification popping up in the top right corner of the screen. She stared at it. _E__gil? What could he want?_ She sat forwards and manipulated the mouse, clicking on the little button.

_TO: Kirigaya Suguha, Yuuki Asuna  
>FROM: Andrew Gilbert-Millers<em>

_Suguha and Asuna,_

_Come see me tomorrow as soon as you finish school, it is urgent. It has to do with Kazuto-kun._

_-Egil_

Suguha sat frozen as she re-read the email several times. _To do with Kazuto? What could it possibly be?_

**The next day...**

Sugu could hardly sleep, and had trouble concentrating in class throughout the day. The obscure request from Egil ringing in her ears every time she tried to concentrate on what her teacher was saying. After class, she could barely suppress sprinting from class to her bike. She had all ready notified her club-president that she was not attending Kendo today. She was slightly put off from the strange request from the always sporty Suguha, but she agreed none-the-less. She arrived at the Dicey Caffé in record pace, bursting in through the door. Asuna was already sitting at the bar, and looked around at Sugu as she entered.

"How did you get here before me?" Sugu asked as she sat down at the bar in front of Egil.

"The SAO Survivors school is closer to here than yours." Asuna answered quickly. She turned to Egil. "Well anyway, what did you find on Kazuto-kun?"

Egil put a glass he had been polishing down and looked at Asuna and Sugu.

"Do you know the VRMMO Alfheim Online?" He asked staring at the girls in turn.

Asuna shook her head, but Sugu gave a firm nod. Egil looked at her in surprise. In answer, she elaborated.

"I started playing ALO when it came out." She gave a bitter smile at Asuna's look. "I wanted to know what excited brother so much all the time, and why he was so hyped about the genre." Egil nodded.

"Well then you would know about the massive update that came out yesterday." Sugu nodded. She had heard a bit about it, and how it would be introducing the end quest of the game, as well as the final boss. She was interested on how this tied in with brother. "Have you seen the trailer that came out yesterday?" Sugu shook her head. She had no knowledge of it, or the rest of the update. "Well then you would want to see this." He pulled out a tablet from under the bar and entered the pass-code. He then set it up on the stand. A video began to play. A deep male voice came from the speakers.

_"Alfheim Online..."_

It showed a video of a squad of fairies flying as comforting violin music began to play.

_"The realm of faeries, centred around Yggdrasil, the world tree..."_

A shot of the World Tree panned upwards, looking up to it's highest branches.

_"The biggest update in the game's history..."_

The music began to ramp up in intensity as the screen showed several battle scenes and spells being cast by various faeries.

_"Has arrived..."_

The music cut out as it reached its climax, with a scene of a completely black and purple throne room, a silhouette sitting at the end of the lonely hall. The camera cut out and reappeared in front of a pair of closed eyes, which flashed open, showing steel grey irises. A fierce beat of drums began as several scenes of fighting faeries in massive black halls appeared.

_"Beat the final quest, and defeat Alfheim Online."_

The drums final beat echoed out and petered off, the words _Alfheim Online, Final Quest Update _flashed into being across the screen. Once again, the steel grey eyes flashed on the screen. The video ended, Asuna and Suguha sitting in shocked silence, still staring at the tablet.

"Those were..." Suguha murmured.

"Kazuto's..." Asuna breathed, steadying herself on the bar. "Without a doubt, those were Kirito's. What is he doing in ALO?"

"According to the prompts from the video, I am guessing that he must be..." Asuna and Egil looked expectantly at Sugu. "He must be... the final boss." She almost whispered. She looked into Asuna's hazelnut eyes. "I have an AmuSphere Asuna, but you don't..."

"I can buy one." Asuna said with conviction. Sugu and Egil looked surprised at Asuna's certainty.

"Asuna, AmuSpheres are expensive pieces of technology..." Egil began.

"I assure you, I have more than enough." Sugu looked at her questioningly. "I er..." Asuna blushed "I have been saving up my allowance since I got back... To go shopping with Kirito-kun..."

Sugu took control of the situation. "Ok Asuna, we will meet up in-game in two hours. Ok?" Asuna nodded. "My user-name is Leafa, so PM me as soon as you get on."

Asuna nodded resolutely. "See you in-game." With that, they thanked Egil and left the cafe, each heading separate ways.

* * *

><p><em>Such pain...<em>

_Keku sat on his crystalline throne, the Elucidator resting across his lap, while the Dark Repulser was leaning against the throne. He was holding his head in his hands, fighting with the massive headache that was building up. His memories visibly pained him as he sat there, shivering. He flinched every now and then._

_Asuna..._

* * *

><p><strong>(I) Egyptian personification of darkness and chaos. I wanted to use Erebus, the Greek god of darkness, but since there is already a story calledused that... Yeah.**

**Kirito's situation shall be explained more in further chapters, but I guess you call already figure out where this is going...**

**So; thoughts, dislikes, gripes, misunderstandings, praises, comments or any other type of feedback, feel free to let me know via PM or the REVIEW button.**

**Hope you had a nice read!**

**Fundindar**


	2. Dungeon

**Keku, the Prince of Chaos**

**Chapter 2: Dungeon Pt I**

**Que the characters!**

* * *

><p><strong>Asuna Focus<strong>

_"Ok! Weclone to my channel! Today, my guild and I, the ALO Clearing Front, will be challenging the final boss of the game! There has been no official information released on the boss, only a lot of speculation. Today, we are going to be the first to challenge him!"_

This was being transmitted live to MMO Stream, and had hundreds of viewers, both in-game and out. Two amongst these were Asuna and Leafa, who were watching in a bar in Alné, which was at the foot of the world tree.

_"Ok, let's go!"_ The party leader gave the camera man a thumbs up and pushed open the massive ebony door. It swung in smoothly, only to reveal absolute darkness beyond. The party leader drew his sword and shuffled inside slightly. _"Can we have some light?"_ He asked.

Someone chanted a spell and threw a ball of light into the space. It abruptly fizzled out.

_"What? How did that work?"_ Someone cried in the group.

_"I am sure we will find out soon."_ The leader grunted, walking into the darkness, gesturing for the rest of the guild to follow.

Asuna had looked on the ALO Wiki, and there was indeed, just speculation on the final boss of the game. The only thing that had been released by the company was a name:

Keku, the Prince of Chaos.

Someone had done extensive research on the name, and it turns out Keku was the Egyptian personification of Darkness and Chaos, but otherwise, it was just guesswork and stupid assumptions.

The Party leader jerked as wild laughing echoed through the room.

_"Form up! Get ready!"_ The order made the party members become a tortoise, tanks on the outside and magi on the inside.

A dull, pulsing purple light began to beat like a heart at the end of the massive hall. The manic laughing continuing to echo through the room. Asuna squinted, and could see a black silhouette in the pulsing purple on a spiky triangular throne. The pulsing began to speed up, until one beat when the entire room was illuminated with purple light. The light was blinding for a moment, then it lowered in intensity and she gasped. Sitting on a black crystal throne, head down, was Kazuto. His head shot up, staring across at the clearing party, a half smile plastered across his pale face. Asuna gasped.

_What has happened to you, Kazuto?_

The figure leaned forwards and jumped to a incredible height, landing half-way down the hall with a thunderous crash. Standing in the middle of the hall was now the figure they could all see clearly. He was pretty short. He wore a long overcoat that seemed to be made of complete and utter darkness, absorbing all light that touched it. He also wore a regal looking dark grey tunic, and long black pants. There were two swords sheathed across his back. He looked up, eyes flashing the same complete darkness as his cloak before returning to steel-grey. He clicked his fingers and shadows leapt up around him, curling around him and swishing around his legs like eager dogs or waves. Then, his health bars appeared. A whole six bars appeared next to his body, and finally above his head the words:

≪Keku, The Prince of Chaos≫

He turned back to the party, who all tensed at his gaze.

_"You came here to kill me?"_ He asked with barely suppressed glee. The entire raid group flinched back and tensed up at the sound of his voice. _"I won't let that happen!"_ with that, Keku raised his left fist. From his cloak a massive wall of darkness flowed, measuring in at least a dozen metres across, with about six metres tall. He put his thumb and fore-finger together. The entire wall turned into thousands of spears made of pure darkness, shadows swishing behind them like eager dogs' tails. With that, Keku snapped his fingers, the entire wall of spears shot forwards like a thousand bullets, a terrible roar of death and destruction it-self cloaked in darkness. The casters didn't have time to create a shield, and the spears of darkness impaled every member of the group, some dozens of times. As one, the entire raid group dissipated into polygons, except for one, the one who was filming the first raid, and the representative of MMO Stream.

Said member shuffled backwards, crying out as Keku walked forwards, drawing a sword as he went. The man tripped and fell, staring up into the youthful face.

_"You are from MMO Stream, right?"_ Keku asked threateningly. The man hastily nodded. _"Then that 'battle' has been broadcasted to all the MMOs out there, and it on live television?"_ The man nodded again. Keku cleared his throat. _"As a message to all VRMMO players, I. AM. HERE. Come and get me! As a challenge to your very pride as a gamer yourself! Fight me, fall by my hand and my blade! For the one that defeats me, Keku, shall become the ruler of all Seed based VRMMOs! THAT. I. PROMISE!"_

_"As of today, this dungeon shall be available for access in Alfheim Online, Gun Gale Online and Dragon-Rider Online! Any items are alowed in, these include vehicles and dragons! However, I assure you I WILL NOT BE BEAT."_ With that, Kirito drove his sword through the film man, killing him. The feed returned to the commentators box for MMO Stream, and Asuna could only sit there, shocked. The murmuring of the commentator brought her back.

_"These claims, now that I think about it are highly plausible. RCT has recently signed contracts with the companies responsible for both GGO and DRO. But this is a huge step in VRMMOs! Let's just hope GGO doesn't decide to invade ALO with jets or something!"_

"Leafa, we need to challenge him as soon as possible." Asuna said, standing up. Sugu nodded.

* * *

><p>"Giiiyaaaahhh!" Asuna yelled as she stabbed a skeleton through the chest. It exploded into polygons and another started walking towards her. She panted and held her rapier in front of her. She glanced across and saw Leafa finish off a skeleton.<p>

Suddenly, a massive roar filled the hall and several of the skeletons in front of her exploded. Asuna realised with a jolt that that was a _gun shot_. She looked around wildly as more of the Corrupted Skeletons walked forwards. She cut downwards through the head of another drone, killing it with a crit. She was only paying half attention, still looking for the Sniper.

* * *

><p><strong>Sinon Focus<strong>

The clink of the shell being expelled as she pulled back the bolt and the new one loading filled the space between shots. _I am a machine. A machine machine of ice_. Sinon looked back down the scope, zeroing in on another of the Corrupted Skeleton. She applied light pressure to the trigger and the bullet prediction circle appeared, fluctuating to the beating of her heart. She pulled the trigger and the massive roar of the Ratio Ultima Hécate II, a 50. Caliber anti-materiel rifle echoed through the hall.

The bullet covered the distance in little time at all, traveling strait through the weak mobs like they were paper. The lore around these was that the skeletons themselves were animated by the power of chaos, and they had purple eyes and energy swirling around inside them. As she reloaded, she noted that the two faeries were glancing around with barely suppressed fear, looking for her. She pressed her finger to the trigger again, making the bullet prediction circle appear. She knew that the two fairies would see the prediction line now, and see that she didn't have any intention to shoot them.

When all the mobs were eradicated, Sinon folded the bipod and slung the massive rifle over her shoulder by the strap and packed the spare clips into her clothing. She walked towards the two faeries.

The blue haired one sheathed her rapier at her hip and glared at Sinon. The other one, a golden blond rested her hands on her knees and panted something serious.

"Uwah! That was intense!" The blond panted.

"Leafa, get up." The blue haired one stated, resting her hand gently but threateningly on the hilt of her sword. "What are you here for?"

"Same as you, I want to challenge the boss." Sinon replied, curtly.

"You aren't going to make it far, considering you are support." The blue one said, cuttingly.

"I can make it on my own." Sinon shot back. Suddenly the blue one's eyes lit up, she drew her rapier and shot passed Sinon, stabbing a Corrupted Skeleton that had evaded previous extermination. The blue one turned back to her.

"Tell you what, you join our party and you get the final hit. The boss is humanoid right? We distract him and you put a bullet in his head." The fierceness in the blue ones eyes was something to fear, but there seemed to be a dash of sadness."I am Asuna, and this is Leafa."

"Sinon." She replied. "To the next room then?" She prompted, and Asuna nodded. Sinon strode towards the next doorway.

"Your negotiation skills are infallible Asuna." Sinon heard behind her. She sighed.

* * *

><p><em>Keku stood in front of his throne, shoulders hunched over and looking at the Elucidator.<em>

_A memory passed through his mind, causing him to shiver violently and fall to his knees. He flinched from something only he could see, the shivering intensifying._

_At that moment, a small ringing sound brought his attention to the massive ebony door at the end of the room. It swung open and a massive engine sound filled the hall. A massive M1-Abrams __**(1)**__ drove into the room, several foot soldiers walking beside it, peering into the penetrating darkness. A sadistic smile slid onto Keku's face as the purple pulsing light began to fill the hall. He stood up, sliding the Dark Repulser from its sheath, the scraping sound filling the hall._

_The foot soldiers' eyes widened at the sound, and they tensed, red prediction lines appearing from the barrels. Keku smiled and walked calmly down the centre of the hall, both swords drawn. With the final flash the room was lit up and Keku stood in the middle of the hall. The massive turret on the tank swivelled around and zeroed in on Keku. Time seemed to slow as the barrel of the tank let out a massive flower of flame, the conical shell left the centre, spinning slightly, flying right towards Keku. He smirked and jumped, cleaving upwards with the Dark Repulser in his left hand. The shell flew dead centre, and when it came into contact with the iridescent green sword it was completely cleaved in half, the two sides flying either side of Keku. He landed on the ground in a crouch as the two halves of the explosive detonated either side behind him. There was complete silence for a whole moment._

_"RELOAD, DONT JUST SIT THERE!" someone cried from inside the tank. A heavy clanking sound resonated inside the hull. Keku smirked again and sped forwards, his massive speed stat making him look like a black streak of lightning. Bullet prediction lines appeared around him and he effortlessly evaded the incoming cones of metal. A sadistic smile cracked his face in half and he started laughing again._

_"Lights out!"_

* * *

><p><strong>(1) A M1-Abrams is a American tank, and used in our own Australian army (and other countries too) and is freaking awesome. Look it up. You can also play with it in BF4 as a main battle tank for the US.<strong>

**There you have it! Sinon has now been thrown into the mix! As the chapters go on, Kazuto seems further and further gone, but do not fear! There will be more characters joining too, so watch out for the next chapter!**


	3. Congregation

**Hello Dear readers!**

**I have decided to start responding to reviews, as leaving them all lonely on that page is mildly depressing...**

**_Chapter One: Origins_  
><strong>

**isagonj: (what kind of a username is that?... I like it.) **Arigatou.**  
><strong>

**Not a Pineapple: **That is for me to know, and you to find out! I hope you aren't asking for spoilers... Anyway, I will just get back to laughing maniacally to my computer screen now...?

_**Chapter Two: Dungeon**_

**Not a Pineapple: **Well... Yes. That is very out of character for me to miss out a important detail like that. I will have to edit the lore... **no** actually that was a great help and actually explains a lot of this chapter. Thanks. And DG... Maybe, I haven't planned for him, but will use him if necessary.

**Kirinthor: **Thanks

**Boobookinz: **Then I had better keep up the manic smiles! I am glad to know someone else likes this kind of story apart yours truly.

**Kanrai: **Good to know, and I will... Oh I will... :D

**vault166**: Ah, but that is the fuel for this fire.

**Well, have a good read!  
>Fundindar<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Cline Focus - Afternoon<strong>

Tsuboi Ryoutarou sat down in front of the television with a cup of tea to watch MMO Stream. He absently regarded the TV as he sipped on the cup of flavoured warm water.

_"__And now we go live to our field correspondent, where the first raid party of the final ALO boss is about to commence!"_

_"__Ok! Weclone to my channel! Today, my guild and I, the ALO Clearing Front, will be challenging the final boss of the game! There has been no official information released on the boss, only a lot of speculation. Today, we are going to be the first to challenge him!"_ Tsuboi's eyes rose in interest towards the show. The final boss? This will be interesting. He watched in interest as the clearing group went through the motions. A pulsing purple light filled the darkened hall and apartment, and he took a sip of his tea, his eyes glued to the screen. _"He he, he he heh he ha HA HA HA HAHAHAHA!"_

The raid group stiffened. The hall was illuminated by a prolonged purple light, and Tsuboi nearly choked on his tea. Sitting at the end if the room, on a jagged black crystal throne, was Kirito. Kirito's head shot up, staring directly at the raid group, a manic smile plastered over the pale face, in stark contrast to the completely black robes he was wearing. Tsuboi watched the fight in growing horror, as he watched his friend completely slaughter the entire raid group. After he delivered his message, the feed cut off and returned to the commentator's box. Tsuboi slowly turned off the TV.

He reached for his tablet and booted it up. He tapped on the internet icon and entered into the search bar: Keku Chaos Prince

Immediately, throusands of articals popped up. He scanned through the top page until he found the ALO wiki. He tapped on it and began to read.

_Keku, The Prince of Chaos_

_This mob was originally announced to be the final boss of the game Alfheim Online. However, after the first raid, the dungeon where he resides was separated from the ALO server and connected to the Gun Gale Online and the Dragon-Rider Online servers as well. To put it simply, the Black Shadow Dungeon (see also) is accessible from all three VRMMORPGs, and can act as a meeting place/duelling plaza for cross-game players._

_As Tsuboi read, he realised that everyone thought that Keku was a mob. A program with previously chosen attack, speech and reponse patterns. For whatever reason, this seemed to make him really angry. His fingers flew furiously over the virtual keyboard, researching ALO. He stood up quickly, grabbing his jacket as he walked out the door, on the way to the technology store._

* * *

><p><strong>Asuna<strong>

When the team of Asuna, Leafa and Sinon had almost finished clearing the fourth hall, Asuna took a breather.

"Can you two finish off the rest?" Asuna shouted at her companions. She received a firm nod from Sinon and a grunt of affirmation from Leafa, and Asuna backed off. Then, she saw a message that she could not believe. She did a double take and stared at the sender. _Cline? What is he doing here?_ She tapped on the message and read the contents.

_Asuna,_

_I can only assume you are in ALO to challenge Kirito, and I would like to join you. I saw the failed raid earlier, and I want to help._

_Cline_

Asuna sent a reply that she was in the third room of the dungeon, and wished him luck. She realised that Leafa and Sinon were staring at her, and she looked at them.

"We are going to be waiting here for the rest of our party." Leafa looked inquiringly at Asuna, but Sinon just looked irritated.

"Fine, just don't let them take to long."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Kekekekekuku...<em>**

_Keku was hanging from the ceiling of the hall, eyes scrunched shut. The hall was normally smooth, with only blank windows along the edges and pillars reaching the ceiling. He had employed a small amount of the shadow magic he had under his control to make a jagged ledge which he was now sitting on. In fact, the ledge would normally be smooth, but due to his current thoughts, the black shadows were jagged and razor sharp. They pulsed slightly with each of his heart beats, and it was pulsing at a unreasonably fast pace, which reflected the nature of Keku's mind._

_A image of a white-clad, rapier wielding chestnut haired woman swam into his mind's eye, and he instantly cringed, the platform he was on shrinking back as he scrabbled to the wall. He felt a massive, undermining fear of the warrior, but within several seconds the fear turned to massive burning hatred, making the platform shoot out in several directions, the spikes becoming barbs of pure hatred._

_"...__Kirito-kun…" His eyes snapped open and he jumped the massive width of the hall, landing on the opposite wall, he waited a second as his momentum ended, then jumped the width again, faster, he then jumped off the next wall, landing on the ground. He breathed heavily, almost hyperventilating, but not because of the nature of the feat he had just accomplished. The imaginary words causing a massive emotional reaction from Keku. The shadows swirled around him, razor sharp and covered with needle thin barbs. The shadows multiplied exponentially centred on the black-clad figure. A massive circular vortex of ≪Chaos Magic≫. He desperately needed something to help him vent._

_As if in answer to his command, some of the shadows detached from the main vortex and became skeletons clad in full body, nightmare black armour. He instantly rose and stared at the beings with a insane look in his eye. He was bordering on mania as his shadows completely desecrated the ≪Skeletal Chaos Incarnate≫ monsters of his own design, born from his own chaotic mind and thoughts._

"Papa!" _The shout shook him from his wild lashing, and the chaos magic disappeared entirely. 'Yui?' Keku slowly turned around, something stirring deep within him. The white garbed black haired girl with steel grey eyes so much like his own. His mouth slowly opened. He started forming words, but before he could manage, hatred filled his eyes and over-took his mind. He saw red as he drew his swords, screaming a almost feral battle cry._

_"__YUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Yui screamed as he ran forwards, holding both the ≪Elucidator≫ and the ≪Dark Repulser≫ above his head, as of to strike down with massive force. Yui screamed as he sprinted closer, before she teleported away with a terrified look in her eyes._

* * *

><p><strong>Asuna<strong>

"MAMA!" Asuna looked around startled as a bright blue light flashed in front of her. The light faded and Yui fell forwards out of it, strait into Asuna's arms. happiness was written all over her face before Yui started crying. She sat on the ground and started patting her hair, whispering words of comfort, eyes wide at the scene. Leafa and Sinon also watched in shocked silence.

"Yui, Yui what's wrong?" Asuna asked, grasping the girl's face with both her hands on her cheeks. Yui looked at Asuna, tears streaming uncontrollably down the little AI's face.

"Papa, it's Papa…" Yui started. She choked and threatened to break down again. "Mama, it's his ID and username and everything, and he's registered as Keku, but that isn't the problem!" She stared, staring deeply into Asuna's eyes. "That isn't Papa!"

Asuna went cold. "Wh… What do you mean, that has got to be Kazuto! He looks just like he did in SAO, who else could it be?" She was horrified, realising how little evidence they had it was actually her lover. Yui shook her little head, ebony black hair swaying around.

"That is Papa, but… But his mind is chaotic, there is so much hatred and fear… He almost felt love when he saw me, but it was beat back super fast by hatred. He drew his swords and…" Yui swallowed, tears sprinkling her eyes. "He ran towards me, his murderous intent was off my scale, almost innumerable…" Asuna buried her head and hugged Yui hard. She let out one, single sob before standing up. She realised that by that time the doors at the end of the room had opened and closed. She turned to the new arrivals while holding Yui close. Standing there awkwardly, was Cline.

"Cline." Asuna said formally. She looked at the congregation. "This, is Yui." Asuna swallowed. "Kirito and my daughter." Cline just stood there dumbstruck. Leafa stiffened, then let out a confused sound. Sinon just looked disappointed.

"Asuna-chan..." Leafa started hesitantly. "Onii-san has still not woken from SAO, so how could you have a daughter?" Asuna went completely beet-red.

"N-no that, that-well-" Asuna stumbled, Yui abruptly cutting in.

"I am ≪Yui-MHCP001≫, the old Mental Health Conciling Program of SAO." This elicited gasps of surprise and confused looks from the ensemble. Everyone turned to look at Asuna as one. She smiled sadly.

"After we married, for our honeymoon, Kirito-kun and I went to floor 22, where there is a really nice area with lakes and forests-" Cline cut her off with a clear of the throat. "Well, anyway, we were there and we found Yui passed out in the woods, and took her home. She insisted on calling me 'Mama' and Kirito 'Papa', so we eventually went with it."

"I was locked out by ≪Cardinal≫ after the official launch of SAO, and was forced to watch the mass suicides and the depressing emotions of the players. But, eventually, the emotions of two players caught my eye. They were truly, deeply in love, and I had never seen anything like it before. I made it passed the safe guards and came down in the woods, wandering aimlessly for a long while. Mama and Papa found me and fed me, and we had heaps of fun together! Then we went to the ≪Black Iron≫ dungeon, under the starting city and I spawned a powerful weapon to defeat a boss to strong for Papa and Mama. Cardinal detected me and tried to delete me, but Papa managed to use a system console to save me locally to his NervGear. I was asleep there for a long time, before for some reason I was released from storage. I spawned, but Papa had... Changed."

Yui involuntarily shuddered. Asuna stood up.

"I have to fix this."

* * *

><p><strong>This is a long chapter. I must also say that I am not entirely happy with it, as I think that it can be much, much better. Never the less, what do you guys think? I have started responding to reviews at the beginning of the chapter, so if you want, I will now respond! (As I used to, but it has dropped off since EL).<strong>

**This chapter jumps around to much for my tastes, but I cannot think of any way around it without conveying the message I want.**

**Hope you had a good read,**  
><strong>Fundindar<strong>


	4. Confrontation

**Ch4: Confrontation**

***Que nervous laughing***

**Heh, hah ha… Well, this has been a long time, eh? I don't really have an excuse, but the first part of this chapter was a pain to write, and the second took about a hundredfold longer to write as well… Um, ah, REVIEWS!**

**Only a Guest**: Thank you for those kind words, and the comment on the pacing. It gave me a jolt and made me realise how badly I had actually done it. If it doesn't bother you to much, I will try do better from now on.

**Not a Pineapple**: The reason they went polygonal is because they are not actually on the ALO server anymore, so they cannot revive there, and respawn in Alné, at the base of the world tree.

**Td03**: Uh, thanks, I really am sorry for the wait… Please forgive me!

Invisible Target: Can't tell you yet :)… Or, I can, but it would ruin stuff… Never mind.

**Vault 166**: Oh, you WILL find out…

**Kirinthor**: My thoughts exactly.

**AbyssAlyss1**: I have no intention of giving up on the story. Thanks for those kind words!

**furrballnerd**: *bows* Thank you very much, I personally enjoyed writing both aspects, I hope you enjoy this chapter, as in this and the next I hope to further both of the two.

**Have a nice, albeit long awaited, read!**

**Fundindar**

* * *

><p>The roars of dying monsters filled the hall.<p>

Asuna, Cline, Leafa and Sinon were working to clear the current hall of the Black Shadow Dungeon. The monsters in this hall were only more of the low level canon fodder mobs, the Corrupted Skeleton. While they didn't have very high stats, they swarmed the players, attempting to overwhelm them with sheer numbers. The front liners worked in sync, Asuna and Cline at the front, as the most experienced players in the group. Sinon was set up at the back of the hall on her bipod, picking off the skeletons that managed to flank the group. When the hall was finally cleared, the party regrouped.

"I've had just about enough corrupted skeletons for a year. Seriously, can't the devs be more imaginative?" Griped Cline, panting. The rest of the group silently agreed with him, for the last three rooms there had been no enemies but the weak undead mob, and it was starting to get old and tiresome.

"Well, the only thing we can do is push on." Asuna replied standing up and sheathing her rapier. "Everyone ready? Let's move." There were grunts and complaints, but the group stood and began marching to the double doors at the end of the hall. When they reached the doors, Leafa leant forwards and touched the door lightly. It ground open outwards. Just as they were about to step in, a timer appeared above their heads.

3…

2…

1…

RUN

The doors slammed shut, then they disappeared, and monsters started to flow out of the space where they were. Instead of the slow Corrupted Skeletons, the clearer group was being chased by Chaos Hounds, black, massive armoured skeletal dogs, that howled and charged.

"Everybody RUN!" Asuna shouted pushing her friends forwards. Cline was in the lead, his lightweight armour and weapon allowing him a agility bonus. Asuna was the fastest of the group, but was practically dragging the heavy weapon laden Sinon. The small girl was barely staying on her feet, stumbling along after the rapier wielding girl.

"Quick, they're catching up!" Cline shouted, glancing over his shoulder. Asuna couldn't see Leafa. Suddenly, she heard strange words from above her.

"{Shmwalek, vraithra, inidrascil!}"

Asuna looked towards the speech and saw Leafa hovering about three metres off the ground with her hand outstretched and strange words floating around her. With the final syllable, a ball of green energy shot from her palm and rocketed into the hoard of hounds. There was a explosion and a shockwave that blew Sinon and Asuna forwards a couple metres.

"It's no use! We can't get away!"

"There isn't a chance we could face that many speed class!" Asuna shot back.

"You all run! I'll keep them off you!" Leafa shouted, already starting another spell sequence.

"{Shmadelli requié allō!}"

The ball of energy this time smashed into the ground behind them, creating a pool of green energy that spread out slowly. Several of the hounds stepped in it and immediately shied back, their bodies slowly disintegrating. The rest cleared it in a single jump. Asuna turned right ahead and activated the sprint skill, it had a large cooldown, and you couldn't turn or dodge, but with her back covered, it was imperative. With the whoosh of speed Sinon was swept off her feet, barely holding on to Asuna's hand as they sped through the room. At the end of the room, she could see Cline turn around and put his hands to his mouth.

"Come on! Just a bit more!" Asuna gritted her teeth and willed the system to let her move faster. With intense mental concentration her vision tunnelled and wind whipped past her face, her hair blowing back like a cape in the wind. She cannoned into Cline hard enough to take a quarter of his Hit Points, the three of them all tumbled down in a sprawl of limbs and weapons. With much pushing and shoving Asuna, Cline and Sinon rose to their feet, to watch as the Chaos Hounds continued to run at full pace towards them. Sinon stepped back slightly, but otherwise they didn't move.

The nearest hound seemed to hit an invisible wall, and it crumbled at the high speed collision, smashing to polygons. The rest of the pack continued to run into the wall, smashing to bits mindlessly.

"This is why I hate the devs of this game. Such thoughtless death." Leafa mumbled, Asuna silently agreeing with her.

"Well, shall we move on?" It wasn't really a question, and didn't need to be asked, but Cline spouted it anyway. Asuna nodded and turned towards the door. She walked forwards and pushed it slightly, causing the doors to swing smoothly open.

For once, the hall was revealed to have not a single enemy.

"Mama, be careful, there is a miniboss here." Yui pipped up from one of Asuna's pockets.

Asuna gulped and started walking into the room, her instincts screaming that it was a trap. The rest of the party shuffled in after her with their weapons drawn, sensing her nervousness. When they were all in, the doors closed with a resounding bang. The group didn't flinch. Eventually, shadows from the walls started to be drawn to the centre of the room, condensing into a point of darkness about a metre off the ground.

The ball grew from the size of a tennis ball to the size of a softball and kept going, until it exploded, black, viscous liquid slapping into the ground all around it. Where the shadows were was a ball of black smoke, and as the party watched the smoke dispersed until a _creature_ in the foetal position was only hovering there. With a wet splat it fell to the ground and unfurled. What was lying there slowly stood on its hind legs, membrane like wings extending from shoulders, where a smaller pair of legs extended. A long reptilian body with a thick, long tail, all varying shades of black and grey stood up, its beady black eyes locked on the party, who still hadn't moved.

A curser and three health bars appeared above its head.

{Draconic Chaos Spawn}

It's mouth opened and it let loose a horrifying scream-like screech **(A/N: Ringwraith Scream)**, extending its wings and reared back its head.

"Scatter!" Asuna yelled, dashing off to the right. And not a moment to soon, as the miniature dragon thrust it's head forwards and belched a beam of black fire that seemed to radiate dark energy. It smashed into the back wall, missing the players. "Sinon! Get away from it and set up at the back of the room! Leafa, get over its head, keep it distracted, Cline and myself will attack it's belly!" The group hastened to follow Asuna's commands.

Leafa hovered above it, swooping down and slashing every now and again, while Asuna and Cline danced around its legs, attacking when they could, but mostly evading the flailing of the dragon's limbs. Eventually, they took it down to the red zone of the last health bar.

The dragon swept its wings around it, creating a wind that blew away the nearby players. It began glowing purple and growing, flames flaring up around it every now and again. It roared.

Suddenly the dragon's head exploded in a cloud of flames and smoke. The roar of the Hécate joined that of the dragon, and the final health of the miniboss disappeared. Asuna sighed in relief. They regrouped in the middle, Cline was ecstatic.

"That was amazing! We should have tried that tactic in SAO! Why wait for the boss to transform, just finish it off with a crit!" Asuna let a smile break her face, and joined in rejoicing with the rest of the party. Finally, they turned to the next doorway. It was much larger and more ornate than that of the previous ones, and seemed to emit a aura of ominous power.

Asuna gulped and walked forwards until she reached it.

"I know this door." Cline stated quietly, staring at the depiction of dragons fighting that adorned the portal. "This was the one on MMO Stream earlier today… This is Kirito's door."

The silence that greeted those words was crushing.

No one moved.

Leafa finally shifted, walking towards the ominous portal. She placed her hand lightly on it, before slowly pushing. The massive black plates swung inwards silently, revealing the pitch black darkness that lay beyond. Cline looked at Asuna, as if looking for permission. She gulped, drew her rapier, and walked in, the party following. Once they had all crossed the threshold, they stopped, the tension seemed so tight it may snap at any moment.

The boss sequence began.

* * *

><p><strong>Keku Focus<strong>

Keku was sitting on the ground behind the throne, eyes closed, back resting against the sharp spiked crystals that adorned it, which were also digging into his back, causing pain to shoot through his body.

He didn't care.

He didn't even notice.

Nothing was like the pain _that person_ had caused him.

He was jumpy, and sleep deprived, and desperately wanted something to ease his suffering. He was craving release, but he couldn't damage himself. His defense stat was to high to take fall damage, his shadow magic couldn't be used on himself, and his swords… His swords sent more pain through his body than he had ever before thought, and even then, they reduced his health by so little, it wasn't worth it. It was to painful a way to go.

Keku stood, in one of his rare moments of sanity, put his thumb and forefinger together. He held it in front of him, and hesitated. He brought the hand down, silently praying. Nothing happened. He lifted his other hand, and copied the motion. The soft sound of bells ringing greeted his ears, and a status window spawned.

He glanced down the stats and saw that each of his limbs, as well has his torso and head, had a health bar. He continued to look down and saw a skill list, which included one-handed and two-handed long swords, and the sub heading, Chaos Magic.

Before he could look further, the small jingling sound he had been craving sounded. He closed the window quickly and vaulted over his black crystal throne, which had begun to glow purple light. He squinted at the faerie group, and sighed. The gun wielding soldiers and the dragon riding cavalry were more fun to kill, as they were less accustomed to the piercing of swords and spears. The light flashed once, then twice, then in a crescendo until it lit the entire hall. He stood in front of his throne and slid his blades from their scabbards, before launching himself the length of the room, readying himself for the inevitable blood bath.

_Asuna…_

He realised it halfway to the group, and abruptly stopped, his clothes billowing around his small frame from the wind he had created in his jump/run. He stood stock still in the middle of the hall, before reeling back, a horrified look on his face. He retreated slightly, before staring at the group again.

"Ki… Kirito?"

Keku started hyperventilating. _She_ was here.

She…

…Asuna…

He fell to one knee, head almost touching the ground, a scream building in his throat, swords abandoned on the ground next to him. Hesitant footsteps echoed through the hall.

"Kazuto?"

That acursed voice again, Keku just wanted to stop it. He hated it.

He hated it.

HE HATED IT

"STOP!" He screamed, snatching his swords from the ground and charging forwards again, murderous intent flooding the room. "STOP STOP STOP STOP **STOP**!"

* * *

><p><strong><span>Next Chapter: Chaos Magic<span>**

**In the next chapter you have to look forwards to: Big reveals! And some other stuff! Including the big boss battle!**

**In case anyone was wondering, this is not the second last chapter. I have ideas yet!**

**Amendment; this story may continue on for several arcs. One more at least.**

**Fundindar**


End file.
